Mystic Falls High Goes To Disney
by DamonKlausCutie
Summary: The Mystic Falls High School seniors have been waiting forever for their Senior Class trip to Disney World but what happens when evil hybrid Klaus and his partner Ripper Stefan make a sudden appearance?
1. Chapter 1: Let The Memories Begin

**Mystic Falls High Goes Disney By: DamonKlausCutie**

"Elena Gilbert wake up! Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!" Elena popped up in her bed, surprised and slightly annoyed. "What? What happened?" She notice that her best friend Caroline Forbes was sitting on her bed dressed in her pink polka dot pajamas with her long blonde hair in a messy ponytail. "What do you mean 'what happened?" Caroline exclaimed "Today is the first day of our senior trip to Disney World!" Elena's confused expression faded and was replaced by one of happiness. "That's right! How could I forget? We've had this trip planned since we were kids! It's gonna be awesome!" Elena said as she bounced on her a bed a little. "Well duh!" said Caroline as she jokingly rolled her eyes. Caroline and Elena hopped off of the bed and started to walk towards Elena closet. On the floor was Caroline and Elena's luggage all packed and ready for the trip. As Elena began to pick out clothes to wear, Caroline gave her the 411 on the morning lowdown. "Ok, so I wakeup texted Bonnie, Tyler, Matt, Ana, and Jennifer about twenty minutes ago and we'll all be meeting at school in thirty minutes to board the bus to the world of magic" Caroline said with a smile. _At least someone will be having an awesome time_, Elena thought to herself. Ever since Klaus came and ruined Elena's boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore, her life had been going from bad to worse. She only hoped that this epic senior trip will take her mind away from the torture.

Elena and Caroline arrived at Mystic Falls High School a half hour later and the parking lot was already packed with eager seniors ready to go to Disney World. It was only 5:30am so the sun had not risen yet and it was a little chilly. Elena wrapped her arms around herself to warm up as she and Caroline walked towards the groups of seniors. They immediately spotted their group of friends waiting by one of the charter buses. "Hey girls!" their friend Ana yelled as she waved to them. Elena noticed that Ana was wearing a pair of denim Hollister shorts paired with a Bon Jovi concert tshirt and her long dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Standing next to her was her best friend Jennifer who wore a floral mini dress with boots and her long brown hair was held back by a sparkly headband. "Hey besties!" Caroline said as she gave each girl a hug and continued. "Who's ready for Disney?" she said excitedly. "We are!" Ana and Jennifer cheered in unison. A couple of minutes later, Elena's other friends, Matt, Bonnie, and Tyler arrived. Tyler went straight to his girlfriend Caroline and gave her a quick kiss. Elena gave Bonnie a hello hug and Matt a quick kiss on the cheek. They had all been best friends since they were little kids and they all knew each others supernatural secrets. You see, Elena's friends may look like regular teenagers but most of them were not human at all. Caroline was a vampire, Bonnie was a witch, Tyler was a newly turned hybrid. And Stefan and his older brothers Damon were vampires as well. Pretty much the only human friends they had were Matt, Ana, and Jennifer. And hopefully they would all live to see the end of senior year.

"Welcome seniors!" Elena turned her head towards the loud voice and saw that it was their AP History teacher Alaric Saltzman standing in the front of the crowd. "We're gonna start loading onto the buses so listen for your names". He looked at the clipboard he had in his hand and started to call out names. Elena and her friends patiently waited to see which bus they would be on. "Okay, onto our last bus, Bus #4" said Alaric reading off the clipboard "we have Dana, Chad, Nancy, Ana, Jennifer, Elena, Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie and Matt along with our chaperones Damon Salvatore, Sheriff Liz Forbes, myself, and -".

"Which bus is mine, Mr. Saltzman?" said a cold dark voice behind Elena. Everyone, including Elena herself, turned around to see Stefan Salvatore standing side by side with the cause of all their horrible problems in Mystic Falls. Klaus. _This can't be happening_, Elena thought to herself. She felt her knees go weak as butterflies flew in her stomach. She looked to her friends to see their concerned expressions and looked over to Damon to see that he was furious. Stefan and Klaus, on the other hand, were both smiling evilly at the group of seniors. "You heard the young chap" Klaus sad in a cold menacing voice directed at Alaric "which bus is ours?" As Klaus spoke, Elena noticed that he was slowly inching towards Ana with his arm dangerously close to her chest. Elena knew that Klaus could rip Ana's heart out in seconds and she would not let that happen. She looked to Alaric and sent every nonverbal message should could to tell him to just play along. He clearly got the message because he then said "It seems we have some room on Bus #4. The two of you can ride with us". Alaric seemed a little uncertain but they all knew what the consequences would be if he didn't do what Klaus said.

Elena boarded the bus and chose a window seat in the third row. She still felt weak so she leaned her head on the window and closed her eyes to try to stop the spinning. She felt someone sit down in the seat next to her. She turned to see that it was Damon and let out a sigh of relief. Elena turned to look at him and said "How did this happen? Why can't anything just be normal? And more importantly, what are we gonna do?" Damon looked into her eyes for a second and then said "I don't know. I really don't. But I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe". Elena looked at him, still unsettled, but nodded her head at his reassurement. She turned her head to the side and saw Caroline and Tyler sitting in the row next to them. She looked to the row behind her and saw Ana and Jennifer sitting together on one side of the aisle and Bonnie and Matt on the other. It looked like everyone was trying to remain calm but Elena could still feel the tension in the air. She looked up to the front of the bus just in time to see Klaus and Stefan arrive. They sat in the row right in front of Elena and Damon. Stefan turned around to face Elena and said "So, ready to go to the Happiest Place On Earth?" with a sinister smile on his face. Elena couldn't stand to look at him so she closed her eyes and hoped that Stefan wouldn't bother her anymore. She felt a little less worried because Damon was next to her and she felt very safe beside him. Within minutes, she was lost in a deep sleep.

"Wake up sleepyhead" Elena heard someone whisper smoothly into her ear. She knew that voice more than anything in the world. She opened her eyes and nearly jumped when she saw Stefan sitting beside her. Elena's slightly tired face turned to one of pure fear and she instinctively cringed as far from him as possible. "What do you want from me, Stefan?" she said to him angrily, still trembling. Stefan looked at her and laughed. "What do you mean? It's our senior trip! I'm here to ride roller coasters and meet Mickey Mouse" he said with an evil snicker. "I don't want you here! Or your ripper pal Klaus! Get away from me!" Elena said, a little louder than she intended to considering there were so many other people on the bus with them. "Elena, let me tell you something. I am still under Klaus's control and I still do as he has. And he told me that if you try anything to ruin his plans, your little friends won't live to see graduation. You understand?" Elena cringed against her seat and nodded her head. She thought of poor human innocent Ana and Jennifer. She thought of sweet Caroline and Matt and Tyler and Bonnie. _I will not jeopardize their lives, _she thought to herself, _not if I can help it_. "Fine" Elena replied quietly and then turned her head to look out the window at the world swooshing by. She gave Stefan a quick glance and saw that he was grinning evilly.

Elena spent the rest of the six hour bus ride trying to act as normal as possible. She tried to lighten the mood by chatting with Ana and Jennifer who were seated behind her. The three of them talked excitedly about the all the different rides they would ride together. Jennifer was the only one in the group who had ever been to Disney World before so she spilled details about all the best attractions. "We have to ride Space Mountain! That is on my must-ride list!" Jennifer told Ana and Elena as she looked over a Magic Kingdom map. Damon returned to his seat next to Elena after an awkward hour of Stefan sitting next to her. "Why did you leave me?" Elena whispered angrily into Damon's ear. Damon brought his lips close to her ear and whispered "Because the lord Klaus told me that if I don't let Stefan have his time with you, Ana would be the first to die". Elena peered behind her at sweet Ana and understood that Damon didn't want anything to happen to her friends either. He was showing he had his humanity and those were the moments she loved the most with him.

About four hours later, Elena heard Caroline let out a sharp excited yell. "OMG!" she shouted loudly and pointed in front of her "we're here!". Elena looked out the window and saw that they were approaching a large purple arch that said "Welcome To Walt Disney World!: Where Dreams Come True" with Mickey and Minnie on either side greeting them with a smile. The bus was suddenly filled with excitement. Everyone was shouting excitedly and smiling brightly. Elena even saw Damon crack a smile. "Listen up seniors" Alaric said over the bus's microphone speakers "we will be arriving at the Magic Kingdom in about five minutes so prepare yourselves. I will now begin handing out each of your park tickets. Please do not lose them! " He began to make his way down the aisle, handing each student their ticket. When Alaric got to Klaus and Stefan's row, Elena was surprised when he pulled out two tickets with their names on them. Next, Alaric handed Damon and Elena their tickets. Elena cracked a smile when she saw that her ticket had a printed picture of Mickey Mouse on it. Damon held up his ticket to show Elena the picture of Goofy printed on his. She giggled and said "Sure suits you!". After Alaric had handed out everyone's tickets, he returned to his seat in the front row of the bus. A couple of minutes later, the bus pulled into a spot in the Transportation And Ticket Center parking lot and the students were given an all clear to get off the bus. Damon reached up to the overheard compartment and handed Elena her drawstring backpack along with his black leather jacket. _He never leaves home without that thing, does he?_, Elena thought to herself. They exited the bus together and found their group, which was being led by Jennifer. "May we tag along?" Elena heard Klaus's voice say behind her. "Sure!" she heard Ana respond quickly. Ana, by the way, had her eyes locked in Klaus's and Elena had this feeling this his compulsion wouldn't be necessary on Ana. This was going to be an interesting trip.

Jennifer led the group towards the monorail station. Apparently, we would have to ride a monorail to get to the Magic Kingdom. Elena and Damon stayed close together as they walked up a ramp that lead to the waiting monorail. Their whole group squeezed into a packed car on the train. Elena sat in a seat where she was squeezed in between Damon and Caroline. She looked across the car and saw that Stefan and Klaus were standing by the monorail car doors. And both of them were staring right at her, smirking evilly. She leaned her head against Damon's shoulder and tried to conjure up some happier feelings. She was in Disney World after all! Minutes later, the monorail stopped at an old-fashion style station. Everyone stepped off the monorail in a large crowd and walked down a ramp that led to the park's entrance. Elena and her friends each had their tickets scanned at the entrance and then went through a turnstile. A giant train station greeted them with a sign in front of it that read "Let The Memories Begin". With Jennifer in the lead, the group walked under the train station and entered Main Street USA. Elena couldn't help but let her eyes wander at all the beautiful old-fashion style buildings and shops that surrounded her. The park was filled with families, couples, and several Mystic Falls High School Seniors. "Whoa! That's a house fit for a princess!" she heard Caroline say as she pointed to something in front of her. Elena looked towards where Caroline was pointing and saw one of the most beautiful buildings she had ever seen: Cinderella's Castle. She admired it's spires and sparkling figure gleaming before her. "Pretty, isn't it?" Elena heard Damon whisper to her. "Yeah" she said breathlessly.

Elena and her friends walked up Main Street until they found a bridge with a huge futuristic sign that read Tomorrowland. "Let's ride Space Mountain first!" Ana shouted and everyone nodded in agreement. Elena pulled Damon more towards the middle of their group so that she could also be near Caroline and the rest of her best friends. Also, it gave her a bit more distance away from Stefan and Klaus who were looming behind the group. Every few seconds, Elena caught Ana looking back at Klaus with a sweet smile on her face and he would grin back at her charmingly. The group crossed the bridge and walked towards a large white cone-shape building with a blue and green sign that read Space Mountain. "The first of many awesome rides!" Caroline said as she walked through the entrance to the ride building. Everyone else followed behind her and Tyler, who was holding her hand. Once they entered the building, Elena and the rest of the group walked through narrow dark walkways that would lead them to the ride boarding area. Elena felt a little scared being in the darkness with Stefan and Klaus dangerously nearby but Damon was being her keeping a reassuring hand on her shoulder. It was still pretty early in the morning so luckily they did not have to wait very long in line. Within minutes, the group was at the front of the line waiting to board the rollercoaster. The person working the ride said they would have to split into groups of three so Elena chose to ride with Damon and Ana. Sitting right behind them were Jennifer, Klaus, and Stefan. After she boarded the vehicle, Elena pulled down her lap bar tight and held on. "Hold in tight. It's gonna be a bumpy ride." she heard Damon whisper into her ear which made Elena smile in the darkness. The ride consisted of many twists, turns, and drops. Elena was screaming joyfully the whole time and for just a couple of minutes, all of her problems didn't exist. Klaus and Stefan did not have to ruin this trip for her. She would have fun with her friends and that would be that.

After Space Mountain and a few other Tomorrowland rides, Caroline and Tyler broke off from the group to go do their own thing together. Tyler said something about showing her a few fantasies of his own in Fantasyland and Caroline agreed happily. Matt and Bonnie also went off to ride some rides just the two of them together. Elena sensed that Matt had a bit of a crush on Bonnie and she let them have their time alone. That left Elena with just Damon, Ana, Jennifer, and the two unwelcome guests Klaus and Stefan. Jennifer, still studying her Magic Kingdom map, informed them that the afternoon Celebrate A Dream Come True Parade was beginning soon and it was not be to missed. "We could eat lunch at Pecos Bills Tall Tale Inn which gives us a prime viewing location for the parade" she told the group, leading them towards the Frontierland restaurant. After they spotted a great table by the parade route, Damon and Jennifer went to get everyone's food while Stefan, Klaus, Ana, and Elena stayed at the table. Elena made sure that she was sitting right next to Ana because she did not trust Klaus around her. Every so often, Klaus would glance charmingly at Ana which caused her to blush and giggle. Elena was surprised that neither Klaus or Stefan tried to make a move on either girl. They were clearly trying to be on good behavior with so many people surrounding them but she knew that she still couldn't trust them not to hurt anyone. Thankfully, Damon and Jennifer returned soon with everyone's cheeseburgers and fries. They all ate in silence for about ten minutes before the parade started. Once it started, Elena, Ana, and Jennifer stood on their chairs so that they could see the colorful floats that passed by loaded with their favorite Disney characters. Damon stood right behind Elena with a gentle hand on her back in case she should fall. When Elena glance behind her for a moment, she could see that even Stefan and Klaus were watching the parade with an amused curiosity. Like most of the attractions and shows in the park so far, Elena felt like she forgot all her problems while she was watching the parade pass by in front of her. She couldn't help but wave to all of her favorite characters and clap along to the lively music. Prince Charming even blew her a kiss as he passed by on a Cinderella-themed float. Jennifer and Ana even let out excited screams when Prince Eric from The Little Mermaid waved to them. When the parade ended, everyone finished up their food and headed out to ride some more rides. Elena found that she was actually beginning to enjoy herself.

A few hours later, the sun was starting to go down and Elena and the rest of the group found themselves on Main Street USA once again. They had gone on almost every ride in the park with little wait times and Klaus and Stefan had actually tried to be on decent behavior. Now it was time to meet some characters and Jennifer had told them that they could meet Mickey, Minnie, and some of the Princesses at Town Square. Before they went inside to meet the characters, Damon suggested that Ana and Jennifer should take pictures in front of Cinderella's Castle and that maybe Klaus and Stefan could help them. Elena could sense that Damon was planning something so when Klaus and Stefan had walked away, she decided to confront him. "What are you planning, Damon?" Elena said to him softly. "Something to get rid of that evil hybrid and get my brother back. This." With that, Damon reached into his jacket which concealed a dagger. A dagger that Elena knew specifically would kill a hybrid. "Where did you get that?" she whispered harshly to him. "I know some people" Damon said with a smirk on his face.

In a flash, Klaus was in front of them holding Ana by the neck. Stefan was next to him with a firm hold on Jennifer. Damon tried to hide the dagger but he wasn't fast enough and it was soon in Klaus's hand. "What do you think you're doing?" Klaus sneered at Damon with Ana still in his grasp. Elena felt like she was going to pass out. "Your little boyfriend told you what would happen if you disobeyed me" Klaus said to Elena "and now you two will have to pay the consequences". In a flash, Klaus's fangs came out and he dug them into Ana's bare neck. She screamed and tried to fight him off but them she just went limp, he dead body left on the ground. Then, he grabbed Jennifer by the neck and sinisterly said "Say goodbye sweetheart". He then snapped her neck in a flash and passed her dead body to Stefan who viciously drank her blood. Seconds later, Jennifer's dead body was laying on the ground next to Ana's and Elena felt like she was going to be sick. Stefan snickered and said "I don't know about you but that's a Disney memory I'll never forget". Elena glared at him as hard as she could through her tears. Damon prepared to beat him to a pulp but Stefan and Klaus were gone in a flash before he could even move. And then Damon and Elena both just stood there in silence with Ana and Jennifer's dead bodies on the ground and happy Disney music playing in the background. _There goes my normal senior trip_, Elena thought to herself as she cried in Damon's arms.


	2. Chapter 2: Vampires In Magic Kingdom

**Mystic Falls High Goes Disney By: DamonKlausCutie**

**Chapter 2: Vampires In The Magic Kingdom**

Elena was still sobbing in Damon's arms. She could not believe the horror that this otherwise perfect day turned into. This Disney trip was supposed to be all about making new magical memories but now Klaus and Stefan had ruined it. Damon moved Elena to let her sit down on a bench while he moved Ana and Jennifer's bodies. They didn't want to draw any unwanted attention from families who were trying to celebrate their happy vacations. Once the area was more or less cleaned up, Damon sat down next to Elena and threw a comforting arm around her shoulders. "I'm so sorry Elena" he said as he held her hand with his other hand and looked deep into her eyes. "I did not mean for anything like this to happen" he continued. Elena looked up at him and nodded slightly, eyes still filled with tears. "I know that, Damon. This isn't your fault" she said softly. Elena looked over to the bench next to them where Damon had placed Ana and Jennifer's bodies. Damon had placed their bodies carefully so it looked like they were just sitting there sleeping and would wake up eventually. But Elena knew that they would never wake up.

All of a sudden, Elena heard a loud gasp and then a sound like something was taking in a deep breath of air. She alertly moved her head from Damon's shoulder and looked towards the bench where Ana and Jennifer's dead bodies once were. But what Elena saw next sent her into a sudden shock. Ana and Jennifer were alive! The two of them rose slowly off the bench, clearly in shock themselves. "What happened?" Elena heard Ana say, with her hand resting on her forehead. Jennifer stood up dizzily and replied "I don't know but I feel so weird". The two girls walked over to the bench where Damon and Elena were sitting. And then Elena realized exactly what happened. They didn't just come back to life miraculously. "Klaus and Stefan turned them!" Elena exclaimed loudly "They fed them blood when we thought they were taking pictures in front of the Castle! That's what he meant when he said there would be consequences! ".

Damon nodded in agreement and said "You're right. Klaus always has a backup plan and this so happened to be his plan this time around." Ana and Jennifer just stood before Damon and Elena with twin looks of terror. Jennifer was the first to speak. "Hold on a minute! That Klaus dude made Ana and I drink that Stefan guy's blood! What the heck is going on here?" she said, clearly terrified. "Well, I don't know how to put this" Damon said, choosing his words carefully "but you girls are the newest members of the Mystic Falls vampire population". Ana's mouth dropped open and Jennifer loudly yelled "What the hell?". Elena quickly jumped from the bench and gave both girls a comforting hug. "I'm so sorry that this happened!" she said urgently "But it is going to be okay! I promise!" Damon stood up too and said "Yeah you girls are gonna be okay. And luckily I brought some supplies in case this should happen". He then reached over to grab Elena's drawstring backpack and opened it. Much to her surprise, Elena looked inside and found a large supply of blood bags. "Always gotta be ready for anything!" Damon said with a smirk as he handed each girl a blood bag. Ana and Jennifer each took the bags from Damon with shaking hands and then they looked to Elena, clearly frightened and unsettled. "You have to make the choice" Elena said to them, trying to be calm "But I just want you girls to know that whatever choice you make, I love each of you like a sister and will love you no matter what". With that, Elena stepped back and allowed each girl to make her own decision. Ana and Jennifer looked to each other and seemed to make some nonverbal decision together. Then, Ana and Jennifer each punctured their blood bags and took a deep drink. They had made their decision.

Within seconds of taking their first sip of blood, Ana and Jennifer's faces began to change before Damon and Elena's eyes. Bright red veins started to form around their eyes and fangs were beginning to pierce through in their mouths. Elena surveyed their surroundings and thankfully saw that nobody was watching them in their deserted corner of Main Street USA. Also, the fact that it was nighttime limited the light and made it harder for people to see what was happening. Within minutes, the girls had finished their blood bags and were transformed into full vampires. Elena could visibly see on the girl's faces that their fear was starting to turn into excitement. Ana was the first to speak. "Whoa! It's so dark but I can see everything! And my muscles! Wow! I feel like I could lift up cars and run marathons! This is amazing!" she said excitedly. "Yeah this is way cool" Jennifer added with a bright smile on her face. Elena hugged each girl once again and said "I am just happy that the two of you are ok!". Damon stood beside the girl group hug with a smirk on his face. _All is well that ends well_, he thought to himself.

A few minutes later, Elena saw Caroline, Tyler, Matt, and Bonnie running towards them. "Ok whose ready for an epicly amazing fireworks show?" Caroline shouted excitedly. Jennifer broke off from the group hug and excitedly yelled "I am! And right here in the center of Main Street USA is the prime viewing location!" Elena turned to Damon and said "I don't know how we did it but we made it through the drama. Ana and Jennifer seem to be taking this well." Damon put an arm around Elena's shoulders and said to her "We always make it through. Always". Then he smiled at her and everything felt right in the world.

A few seconds later, all the lights in the Magic Kingdom dimmed down and fireworks begin to explode in the air. Elena couldn't help but stare at the sky in amazement. All of the colors and the enchanting music hypnotized her into a pleasant state. She looked around and saw that all of her friends, including Damon, were in the same happy state. She could see Caroline and Tyler standing together with their arms around each other. She could see Matt and Bonnie sitting on a bench with their eyes on the sky and smiles on their faces. And she could see Ana and Jennifer, two newly made vampires who were intently watching the beautiful fireworks spectacular without a hint of vampire gene in them. Just a couple of best friends who were gonna be happy and like it despite everything that happened to them today. Elena knew that she should take a tip from them and just let the magic of Disney consume her. _Everything is going to be fine_, she told herself as she watched the fireworks in a daze.


	3. Chapter 3: Hooray For Hollywood

Mystic Falls High Goes To Disney

Chapter 3: Hooray For Hollywood

Elena blinked sleepily at the sunlight piercing through the hotel room window. It took her a moment to remember that she was in Disney World on her school trip. They were staying at the beautiful Grand Floridian Resort & Spa which was one of the most spacious resorts in Walt Disney World, according to Jennifer who told stories of how she stayed there countless times with her family. Elena had a feeling that Damon might have used his compulsion skills on the leaders of the Mystic High senior trip committee to convince them to choose such grandiose accommodations for the trip. Elena sat up in bed to find Caroline asleep on the other side of the bed and her friends Ana and Jennifer sleeping on the bed next to theirs. She looked around the hotel room which she did not have much time to explore when they arrived at the hotel late the night before after a long and somewhat terrifying day in the Magic Kingdom. The room was large and elegant with two large queen size beds with polished wood headboards, a large chestnut wood dresser that held a flat screen television and several drawers for storage, a nice sized bathroom, and a floor-to-ceiling window on the far side with a spectacular view of the Magic Kingdom.

Elena rose from the bed and walked to the window to enjoy the morning view when she heard a sudden knock on their hotel room door. She walked to the door and looked through the peep hole at a smiling Damon. She unlocked the door and Damon walked right in. "Good morning sleepy heads!" he said cheerfully as he walked through the room. Ana, Jennifer, and Caroline woke suddenly, startled slightly by Damon's loud greeting. Caroline stalked out her bed and made a face at Damon. Without any other greeting to him, she declared that she was going to take her morning shower and locked herself in the bathroom for her morning routine. "Good morning to you too Damon" Elena said, still a little sleepy "and to what do we owe the pleasure of your presence?". Damon looked at Elena with a slight smirk and said "We're in Disney World! Time to wake up and ride some rides and have some fun!". Then Damon walked over to Ana and Jennifer's bed. "But first we need to have some breakfast" he said as he pulled out two bloodbags: one for Ana and one for Jennifer. "Drink up princesses" Damon said as he handed each girl a bag and they immediately tore them open to feed. Elena thanked him silently for waiting for Caroline to leave because the fewer people who knew about this, the better. Elena watched them uneasily but Damon was immediately by her side with an arm around her shoulders for reassurance. He looked into her eyes and sent her a look that said **_it's all okay, trust me_**and she wanted nothing more than to believe him. When he gave her little smile, Elena allowed a similar smile to light up her face. Ana finished her bloodbag first and look quite refreshed. "Ah that blood is some good eating" she said cheerfully as she jumped out of bed and ran to the dresser to pick out her outfit for the day. Jennifer finished her meal soon after and followed suit to get ready for the day.

Elena walked toward the hotel room door and motioned for Damon to come with her. "I'll be back in a minute" she said to Ana and Jennifer as she and Damon stepped out the door and into the hallway. Damon closed the door behind them as Elena began to speak. "What are we going to do about Stefan and Klaus?" she said worriedly with a look of terror on her face. Damon looked slightly flustered as well. "I'm not sure but I promise I will not let anyone else get hurt. What Stefan and Klaus did yesterday was stepping way out of line and Klaus knows that Stefan is in a bad place right now. But we have to carry on! We can't show them fear because that is just what they want" he said as he placed his hands gently on either side of her face "but you have to know that I am here for you always and that we will make it out of this together. Okay?". Elena nodded slowly, still slightly unsure. Damon pulled her to his chest for a hug and then pressed a light kiss to her forehead. After a few moments of allowing herself to be wrapped in Damon's comforting arms, she pulled back slightly. "Well I need to be heading back in there and getting ready to go. Hopefully today will bring slightly happier memories" she said with a slight smile as she pulled her room key out of her pocket to unlock the door. Damon nodded his head in agreement but then said "Call me when your ready to go down to the busses. I'll escort you ladies down to the lobby". With a slight smirk at Elena, Damon walked back down the hall to his room and Elena stepped back into her room where her three best girlfriends were getting ready for a day of fun.

About an hour later, Elena, Caroline, Ana, Jennifer, and Damon were all standing in an elevator on the way down to the lobby. Elena had chosen to wear a pair of Hollister shorts with a black tank top while Caroline decided to go with a short denim skirt and green Abercrombie t-shirt. Ana and Jennifer were dressed in matching white denim shorts with Jennifer wearing a Beauty And The Beast t-shirt and Ana wearing a Little Mermaid t-shirt. Damon was of course dressed in his black jeans and black t-shirt but opted to not wear his jacket because of the steamy weather predicted for the day. When the doors opened up to the hotel lobby, Elena's face lit up as she once again took in the spacious decor that she had seen the night before on the way to their room. The lobby area was filled with comfortable seating areas, grand staircases, an extravagant check in area, a seven piece live band, and a monorail station on the second floor. Damon was the first to spot the Mystic Falls High group gathered in the middle of the lobby with Alaric standing in the center taking role call. Elena and her friends arrived just in time to hear their names being called. After Alaric had checked to make sure all of the students were together, Alaric led the group out the front door of the lobby to the buses that were waiting for them.

Elena and Damon and her friends boarded the same bus that they rode yesterday as instructed by Mr. Saltzman. Once they were on the bus, Caroline immediately found Tyler who was saving a seat for her. Damon led Elena down to an empty row and Jennifer and Ana took the row behind them. After Elena had settled down in her seat, she looked around the bus and was pleasantly surprised to find that Stefan and Klaus were not present. Elena looked at Damon and noticed that he shared the same surprise as well. She let herself let out a calm breath and allowed herself to put on a genuine smile. **_Everything is going to be okay_** she told herself as the bus pulled away from the hotel. After the bus had left the hotel parking lot, Alaric stood at the front of the bus holding a microphone. "Okay listen up students" he said as he glanced at the clipboard that he was holding "today we are going to Disney's Hollywood Studios. We will arrive at the park in about five minutes so I am now going to hand out your park tickets for today so please hold onto them carefully". Alaric started walking down the hallway handing each student their tickets. When he reached Damon and Elena's row, Mr. Saltzman handed each of them their ticket and then whispered something into Damon's ear. As soon as he had moved onto the next row, Damon turned to look at Elena with a look of slight concern. "Alaric got a text from Stefan this morning" he whispered into Elena's ear "and it said 'Beware'". Elena felt her stomach drop.

Elena tried to reassure herself that the text could just be a fluke and Damon tried to help by putting a comforting arm around her and initiating excited small talk with Jennifer and Ana behind them. Elena and Damon both knew that they had to play it off like everything was perfectly normal and that they were all going to be okay. "I can't wait to see the Beauty And The Beast show!" Jennifer said cheerfully "Did you know that it is one of the original Disney World theme park shows?". Ana was exclaiming about how she could not wait to ride Tower Of Tower because she had heard that is one of the most thrilling attractions in the park. "Thrilling hmm?" Damon said with a slight smirk directed at Elena and she couldn't help but send him a little smile and giggle back. When the buses pulled into the Hollywood Studios bus parking area, the students started exiting the bus and meeting up with their friends who were on the other buses as they walked toward the park entrance. Tyler and Caroline exited the bus together but told Elena that they would all meet up later for dinner. As Elena exited the bus, she stayed next to Damon with Ana and Jennifer trailing close behind them.

Once they reached the entrance to the park, each person slid their ticket and entered through the turnstile. Damon clasped Elena's hand in his as they walked down the replica of Hollywood Boulevard that ran down the middle of Disney Hollywood Studios. "Let's go to Tower Of Terror first!" Jennifer said as she pointed to the park map that Ana was holding. Elena let Jennifer and Ana take the lead as she and Damon trailed behind enjoying the scenery around them. Like Magic Kingdom, the park was filled with lots of people all enjoying a magical Disney day and Elena could feel the magic flow into her too. When she looked at Damon, she knew that he felt it too by the twinkle in his eyes and the rare genuine smile that he displayed. They soon approached a tall dark looming tower with an illuminated sign that read "The Hollywood Tower Hotel" attached to the front. Ana jumped with glee and grabbed Jennifer's hand as they both ran towards the ride entrance. "Come on Elena!" Ana yelled as over her shoulder as she made her way past the ride attendant at the entrance. Elena and Damon followed them into the line and she could feel the trembling begin. She never like the big scary dropping rides at amusement parks so she was not so sure about how much she would enjoy this one. Elena knew that Damon could sense her fear because he put an arm around her waist and comfortingly whispered in her ear "This is going to be fun. Trust me." She looked Damon in the eyes and knew that he was right. She could always trust him, no matter what.

As Elena and her friends walked through the line, they move from an outdoor walkway to the inside of the hotel. They made their way through the replica of the hotel lobby that looked like it had come from the 1920s but every piece of furniture was covered in a fine layer of fake cobwebs and dust. "Creepy much?" Damon whispered into Elena's ear as he smiled down at her in reassurance. The ride attendant at the end of the line instructed the guests to move towards what looked like a library door. The doors then automatically opened and Elena and her group made their way into a replica of an old fashioned hotel library. The doors closed and the entire room went pitch black except for a small television. On the television played a video that told the story of the mysterious elevator that travelled to the Twilight Zone and how they would soon travel in that elevator too. Elena started to shake and she reached out to clasped Damon's hand. She felt his hand squeeze hers but then she realized that his hand didn't feel the same as before. Then she felt lips at her ear and cold shiver down her spine.

"Hello sweetheart".


	4. Chapter 4: Trust In Me

Mystic Falls High Goes To Disney World

Chapter 4: Trust In Me

Elena felt her heart drop to her stomach and chills shiver up her spine. She knew that voice. "Klaus" she said in a sharp breath feeling his thumb running over her knuckles in a mock comforting gesture. As much as she attempted to pull her hand out of his grasp, he was much stronger. **_Damon where did you go? _**"Don't even think about screaming" Elena heard Klaus sneer in her ear "because I could slaughter this entire room in seconds. And you know I will. Or maybe your ripper lover boy could do the honors. Your choice". Elena thought about the sweet children and families who were in the room with her and knew that she could never put any innocent lives in danger so she swallowed back the cries that were dying to come out. "Now listen to me" he whispered in her ear as he rubbed a spot on the back of her neck with his free hand "I am on the search for werewolves to join my hybrid army that you are quite aware of and in order for them to survive transformation, I need a sampling of your sweet human doppleganger blood. Now you will deliver to me or I will make this magical world of happiness rain blood. Am I understood, sweetheart?" Elena nodded her head shakily in indication that she understood. "Until later, my lovely" he said as Elena started to tremble. Seconds later, the lights had turned back on in the room and Damon was once again beside her. Klaus had disappeared. Damon felt Elena's tension as he clasped her hand to lead her out of the library with the rest of the group. "Is everything alright?" he asked her with a look of concern on his beautiful face. **_He doesn't know that Klaus was there _**she thought to herself puzzled as she looked up at him. "Yeah everything is fine" she said as she forced a smile "just a little nervous about this ride. Twilight Zone sounds like a scary place". He put his arm around her and gave her another reassuring smile "It will be fine. Just hold my hand and it will all be okay". **_ Oh if you only knew._**

"Yowza! That was the best ride EVER!" Ana exclaimed as they stepped out the ride elevator. Jennifer and Ana ran ahead to look at the ride photo that was being displayed on the television screens near the ride gift shop. Damon held Elena's hand as they walked together out of the elevator. "Well what did you think of that? Was it too scary for you? Were the drops too big?" Elena held up a hand to stop Damon's questioning. After a few seconds she said "That was the most amazing thing I had ever experienced in my life!" A wide smile quickly spread across Damon's face and Elena jumped into his arms. "Thank you" she said as she leaned her head on his chest. Damon smirked down at her. "For what?" he asked curiously. Elena looked up at him smiling. "Just for everything. I know I can always trust you and that you'll always be here for me". She saw Damon's expression light up and a soft look in his eyes. "Well then you're very welcome" he said as a took her hand in his and led her to the gift shop. "Come on guys!" Jennifer yelled to them as they walked towards her and Ana who was scouring a rack of Tower Of Tower t-shirts. Jennifer grabbed Elena's free hand in one hand and Ana's hand in the other and march out of the gift shop. "Places to go and things to see!"

A few hours later, Elena and her friends had covered almost half of the park. After Tower Of Terror, the three girls and Damon decided to conquer Rock N Roller Coaster. Much to Damon's surprise, Elena was not at all scared of roller coasters even though she had been petrified of dropping rides. Then, they saw many of the shows that the park had to offer including the Beauty And The Beast show which was Jennifer's favorite and Elena could certainly understand why. Not only were the costumes brilliant and the favorite movie songs cheerful but Elena also loved the romantic story of Belle and the Beast falling in love. During the show, Elena could see from the look on Damon's face that he was enjoying the romance too. As the performance came to a close, she could swear that she saw a couple of tears in his eyes but she had some as well. Next stop was the Backlot Tour where Ana and Jennifer bravely volunteered to be stunt actors in the special effects show. Elena took plenty of pictures for them to look at later and to show all of their friends. Now they were waiting in line for the Voyage Of The Little Mermaid show which Ana had been the most excited to see because her idol Ariel was the star. "I'm so excited for this" Ana said cheerfully to Elena as the doors to the main waiting area opened. She nodded in agreement and leaned into Damon who had his arm wrapped around her waist. As the line started to move from the outside line queue into the waiting area, something in the distance caught Elena's eye. Hidden inside one the green archways that welcomed guests to the Animator Courtyard section of the park was Stefan. Her heart started to race again because she knew that he was waiting for her. She also knew that she had to go to him or bad things would happen to good people. **_I can't let Damon know about this _**Elena thought to herself as she quickly formed a plan. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and held it away from the view of Damon and sent a quick text to Stefan.

_I'll come to you alone but I have to escape. Call me now._

Elena knew that Stefan had understood the message because she saw him dial his phone. A few seconds later, her phone started ringing and she pressed the "Answer" button before Damon could see who the call was from. "Who is it?" he mouthed as she answered the phone. Elena started to step out of the line area and walk towards to show's small gift shop. Damon looked towards her with concern and started to follow her. out of the line. "Gotta take this call! It's Jeremy calling to check up on me!" she said cheerfully "Take the girls to see the show! I'll meet you at the exit!" She saw Damon nod in agreement uncertainly as he followed Ana and Jennifer into the waiting area. She waited for the doors to the room to close before she spoke into the phone where Stefan was still on the line. "Where should I meet you?" Elena said shakily. She looked over to the arch and noticed that Stefan had left his previous spot. "Go to the Walt Disney museum. Look for the maintenance door. We'll go from there." Then he hung up.

Elena walked from the Little Mermaid show gift shop down the Animation Courtyard until she arrived at a building with a sign that said Walt Disney: One Man's Dream. The front doors were open and guests were trickling in and out. She followed the guests into the museum and was momentarily distracted by the Walt Disney memorabilia that filled the walls and display cases. As she continued through the museum, a door with the word MAINTENANCE printed across it crossed her eye. **_Okay here we go _**Elena thought to herself as she stood before the door and shakilytwisted the door knob. The door was unlocked which was not surprising. She opened the door and slipped inside the dark room, immediately closing the door behind her as not to accidentally let any guests inside. Suddenly a light flipped on in the dark room and she was standing in front of a sinisterly smiling Klaus and a cold faced Stefan. Elena felt like a mouse trapped with two snakes.

Klaus stepped closer to Elena which made her even more nervous than before. "So we meet again, sweetheart" he said as he brushed a cold hand along her chin. Elena shivered at his touch and looked to Stefan for maybe a little help but she knew Klaus's compulsion rewired him to not have feelings for her. Klaus had ripped Stefan's love for Elena from him and now he was under Klaus's complete control. "I believe you remember my simple demand" Klaus sneered into Elena's ear as Stefan took a step forward towards them. Elena saw Stefan reach into his jeans pocket and produced an empty blood with a syringe needle attached and a long clear plastic pipe that connected the needle to the bag. Klaus took a step back and grinned wickedly at Elena. "Now shall I do the honors or would you prefer the ripper do the job?" he said with a sinister laugh. Elena looked into Stefan's eyes and saw nothing but cold hard ripper but she thought that maybe there might be a speck of himself left inside. **_Couldn't hurt to try_** she thought to herself as she bravely lifted her wrist and gestured in Stefan's direction. With a approving nod from Klaus, Stefan stepped towards Elena holding the blood bag syringe device. He gently grasped her waiting arm in one hand and produced the syringe needle with the other. Knowing what was going to happen next, Elena squeezed her eyes shut as the needle pierced her arm and her blood was taken from her.

CRASH! Elena quickly opened her eyes as the sound of the door busting open and then there was Damon storming into the room. **_ Oh Damon!_** Elena thought to herself as he knocked Stefan to the ground and produced a wooden branch that he must have found outside. As Damon was attempting to pin Stefan to the ground, Elena was carefully trying to pull the needle from her arm. After she had successfully detached her arm from the bag, Elena looked around and realized that Klaus had escaped from the room. While Damon was still distracted by his struggle with Stefan, she grabbed a long piece of broken wood from the door ran out into the museum. Not to much of a surprise, she found Klaus flirting with one of the guests. **_Not flirting_** Elena thought to herself as she studied the look in the familiar young women's eyes **_he's compelling her_**! Klaus's back was to Elena so she attempted to sneak behind him. The young woman under his spell was about Elena's height with long straight light brown hair worn down topped by a pair of sequined Minnie Mouse ears. She had a slim build and was wearing blue jeans and a pink tank top. From the look in her eyes, Elena could tell that the woman had an immediate crush on the seemingly charming young man that stood before her. **_Be brave and fearless_** she thought to herself and she loomed right behind Klaus and positioned her makeshift stake for attack. Just as she was about to plunge the stake into his back, Klaus swiftly spun around to face Elena with a firm grip on the mystified young woman's neck. He pulled the woman in front of him and brushed the hair off of her neck before baring his fangs to the skin by her throat. "We had a deal sweetheart" he said as he looked up from the woman's neck to Elena "and you know that when things disturb my plans, I get angry". Elena pleaded silently for him to let the woman go but he was not having it. Klaus turned to look at the woman again. "My dear Jenny" he said with a mocking soothing voice "you are not going to scream, my love. Understood?". Before Jenny could even nod, Klaus had sunk his teeth into her neck and viciously fed until she fell limp in his arms.

Klaus let Jenny's limp body fall to the ground and just as Elena ran to catch her, he was gone in a flash. Completely shaken, Elena bent to the floor and collected the women in her arms. **_I have to get her out of here before people start to wonder_**. She proceeded to walked quickly towards the Maintenance closet just as a frantic and angry Damon was running out of there. "What the hell is going on?" Damon shouted to Elena as he approached her. Elena couldn't speak because all that escaped from her mouth were sobs and tears were running freely down her cheeks. Damon's look softened at her mortified expression and he lifted his arms to take Jenny's body. Just as she was handing over the body, Elena saw Jennifer and Ana running towards them from the entrance to the museum. "What happened Damon? Why did you disappear on us?" Jennifer exclaimed to Damon as Ana trailed behind her. Immediately, both girls caught sight of the dead body in Damon's arms. Jennifer covered her face with her hands and let out a shocked "Omigod". Ana looked just as mortified but Elena saw something else. She noticed that Ana's eyes were drawn Jenny's neck where there was the still bleeding open wound from Klaus's bite. All of a sudden, there were hungry vampire veins around Ana's eyes which had transformed from their usual pretty shade of brown to a blood colored red. Fangs were protruding from her gums and she looked like she was ready to pounce. Damon tried to stop her before she could reach Jenny but it was too late. Ana knocked the body out of Damon's arms and fed hungrily from her neck.

Thankfully, Damon was able to quickly rip Ana from Jenny's body before she had gone completely over the edge. It does not seem like Ana put up much resistance and seemed more shocked at what she had just done than anything else. Damon then deposited a frightened Ana over to Jennifer and proceeded to quickly dispose of the body inside of the Maintenance closet before any possibly onlookers could see what had happened. Elena watched Damon lay the woman's body on the floor of the closet and then find the door key that was played on one of the built-in shelves lined with cleaning supplies. He then stepped out of the closet, locking the door behind him and then proceeding to stick the key into his pocket. Then Damon immediately went to Elena and pulled her into his arms. Elena allowed him to hold her tight as her tears continued to flow. She could feel him smoothing her hair and whispering comforting things into her ear. She pulled back to look at him and noticed that his expression had completely softened. "Do you want to tell me what is going on?" he said to Elena with extreme patience. **_I trust him_**. Elena nodded her head and pulled out of his arms. She looked over to Ana who was sitting next to Jennifer on the ground and coming back to the sweet calm girl she was moments before the incident had occurred. "I need to talk with Damon alone for a moment" Elena said as Damon's hand closed around hers and he started leading her to a nearby quiet seating area by the museum's film theater.

After making sure she was comfortably seated next to him, Damon once again took Elena's hand in his and she began to tell him the whole story. She told him about the demand that Klaus had made to her when they were in the dark together and his threats if things didn't go his way. She told him how scared she felt but how she didn't want to tell him because she was scared that lots of innocent people would die if she did. She confessed how she tried to act normal and like everything was fine after that because she didn't want sweet Ana and Jennifer to fear that there was still danger around them. Then she told him how she had ran off to Stefan and Klaus to deliver on her part without him finding out and what Klaus had made Stefan do to her. When she had finished her story, Elena looked up to Damon, afraid of what his expression would show. Much to her surprise, he looked relieved. Seconds later, she was pulled into Damon's arms again and he held her as he had before. When he pulled back, Elena saw a relieved grin on his face and eyes that were full of love. "Oh Elena" he said as he brushed his fingers along her cheeks "I knew something was going on but I wasn't sure what. But I should have guessed that my ripper-fied brother and than demonic hybrid would have been the cause. I want you to know that you should never be afraid to tell me anything. No matter what. Do you understand me?". Damon's face was now inches from hers. When she saw his beautiful blue eyes piercing into hers, she couldn't help herself. Elena placed her hands on either side of Damon's face and pressed her lips to his. And then Damon kissed her like she had never been kissed before. "I trust you" she murmured against his lips before settling comfortably into the crook of his neck.


End file.
